


Coffee Shop Revelations

by estheralex16



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Break Up, Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estheralex16/pseuds/estheralex16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is waiting for her boyfriend when someone from her past walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from fanfic.net. I'm not using the site as much so I thought I'd move some stuff over here. I wrote it awhile ago and didn't do any editing although it could have used some. Still comments are always welcome.

Vanessa sipped her coffee while she waited for her boyfriend to meet her. He was late, again. He had been late a lot lately, and his reasons were starting to sound fake to Vanessa's ears. She was getting tired of always waiting for him to find time for her in his busy schedule. If he wasn't there by the time she was finished her coffee Vanessa was seriously considering leaving, maybe then he would remember to be one time.

Just as Vanessa was thinking about chugging the last half of her coffee the bell above the door tinkled as someone came in. She looked up from the liquid in her cup hoping to see her boyfriend, looking guilty, finally show up. The man who walked in wasn't who she was waiting for, but she did recognise him. She watched as the man walked up to the counter and started to place his order. She watched as the girl behind the register wrote his order on four different cups with a permanent marker. She continued to watch as he turned around to find her staring directly at him. Vanessa suddenly became very interested in the piece of local artwork hanging on the wall beside her. She was so focused on not looking at him that she jumped when the chair across from her was pulled out.

"This sit taken?" He was smiling at her like they were old friends, when the last time she had seen him was five years ago and even then she wouldn't have called them friends.

"Not right now. I'm waiting for someone, but he's late."

"Well then, I'll just have to keep you company until he gets here or my order's ready, whichever comes first." He said as he sat down.

"So who is it that thought they could keep a lovely girl like you waiting?" The man leaned forward a little as he said this a small smirk on his face.

"My boyfriend." He sat back in his chair.

"Oh well, that's not very nice of him. Serious?"

"On and off for about six years so I guess you could call that serious. We're on three months this time 'round, and he's dropping hints about us moving in together so he must see it as going somewhere this time."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you see it as going somewhere?"

Vanessa froze. It was such as obvious question but she hadn't really thought about it before. Did she really want her relationship to continue? Sure, she had thought about walking out of the coffee shop but that's just because he was late and she was mad. She hadn't thought of walking away from the relationship all together.

Before Vanessa had figured out how she was going to answer the question the girl making the coffees called out "Fletcher!"

"That's me. It was good seeing you Vanessa." Ferb, because that was who the man was, got up to grab the tray that held four coffees and walked towards the door. Vanessa never took her eyes off him even as he got to the door and it was held open for him by the man coming in. Even as the man who held the door came in and ordered a coffee, black, Vanessa still watched Ferb climb into the red convertible parked on the street and hand the tray of coffees to the black-haired girl riding shotgun. She kept watching him even as the man at the counter was handed his coffee and he walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Class ran a bit over and I had to talk to the prof after about my essay." Vanessa watched as Ferb pulled his coffee from the tray, take a sip, and put it in the driver's side cup holder, before shifting into gear and pulling into traffic.

Why was it that every time Ferb Fletcher came into her life she found her major relationships changing drastically? First it had been that time at the Superduper Mega Superstore when her father had stopped treating her like a little kid (most of the time). Then it had been Paris and he had known exactly what to say to improve her relationship with her father once again. Now she was sitting in a coffee shop realizing she did not want to continue her relationship with Johnny. She didn't want to move in with him, she didn't even want to keep seeing him.

Vanessa continued to stare at the place Ferb's car had been for awhile longer before she noticed Johnny was trying to get her attention. "Hey babe you okay?"

"Yeah Johnny, but we need to talk."

For a guy who meant virtually nothing to her Ferb Fletcher was sure involved in some of the most important events in her life.


End file.
